


Чистая вода

by IrhelSol



Series: В горе и в радости [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Ло скакал по мосткам — и ощущал себя очень живым.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: В горе и в радости [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553803
Kudos: 13





	Чистая вода

**Author's Note:**

> AU в каноне (автор позволил себе расширить и немного видоизменить путешествие этих двоих), имя сестры – Агнес – выдуманное.  
> Беты: Медичка Шани, Уянц  
> Драббл написан в команду fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2019

Вода в реке была ледяной и бурной, и даже от недолгой стирки у Ло ныли руки, пальцы одеревенели и сморщились, как сушёные сливы. Но он упорно отказывался уходить с мостков к костру и горячему чаю. Оставлять Кору одного было страшновато: свалится в речку и утонет, даром что на фруктовиков влияет лишь стоячая вода. Ло украдкой взглянул на него. Клонящееся за холмы солнце золотило профиль, охватывало фигуру бледным сиянием.  
  
Обычная оптика, фыркнул Ло. Кора так полощет бельё, что от брызг вокруг немудрено и радуге засиять. Он сам побултыхал штаны ещё немного и снова покосился. Кора поймал его взгляд, рассеянно перекинул мятую сигарету из одного угла рта в другой и состроил тупую рожу: в его понимании то ли радостную, то ли что. Дурак, он вообще может быть серьёзным? Ло отвёл глаза, невольно скользя взглядом по голой спине. Литые мышцы плавно и быстро двигались под светлой кожей, и шрам от неудачного, глупого покушения словно подмигивал Ло. Неприятное ощущение, скребущее горло, слишком походило на запоздалую вину, и он сжал зубы, нахмурился. И получил водой в лицо.  
  
— Эй!  
  
— Не хмурься, морщины будут, — комично-строго наказал Кора и уже более искренне спросил: — Устал?  
  
— Нет, — соврал Ло, и всё-таки гложущая его мысль сорвалась с языка: — Твоя дурацкая шуба, конечно, тогда помешала, но я же врач! Соотнести пропорции и анатомию не сложно, и нож у меня был надёжный! — Ло запнулся. Лицо горело от возмущения, приправленного обидой и неловкостью.  
  
А Кора смотрел на него и широко улыбался. От этого в груди тянуло и что-то толкалось наружу, растягивая губы в ответной, нелепой, как сам Кора, улыбке. Ну уж нет! Ло снова насупился.  
  
— Ничего смешного. Я должен учитывать свои ошибки…  
  
На будущее, едва не ляпнул Ло — и вот теперь стало страшно. Какое будущее, он скоро умрёт! Нет таких врачей, которые взялись бы его лечить, да и лекарства нет, или на его создание потребуется время, которого нет у Ло.  
  
…Но в какой-то момент это путешествие перестало быть сплошь пыткой и мукой, подарило неверную, зыбкую надежду, привязало к странному и стрёмному человеку, как к… члену семьи. Не той, что осталась в Спайдер Майлс, а той, что осталась в сгоревшем Флевансе.  
  
— Ло! Твои штаны!  
  
Голос Коры выдернул из щемящего клубка страха и тоски. В его тоне звенела яркая мишура жизни одним мгновением, тем, что здесь и сейчас: мелкие насущные заботы и простые радости, они заставляют дышать свободнее, забывать о боли, делать бессмысленные и важные глупости, жить.  
  
Ло скакал по мосткам — и ощущал себя очень живым.  
  
Оказалось, Кора умел плавать — и неплохо. Даже не утонул вопреки ожиданиям, хотя пару раз его макушка исчезала под водой: наверняка цеплялся ногой за корягу или водоросль, с его-то везением. Обессилев окончательно, Ло дотащился до тёплого песчаного берега и упал. Пожалуй, он был счастлив. Тушить горящего Кору, обрабатывать ушибы, ссадины и ожоги подручными средствами, а то и предупреждать катастрофу покрупнее он наловчился. А вот выловить здоровенного мужика из холодной воды вряд ли бы смог. И без штанов не остался.  
  
Дело было не в этом, конечно.  
  
Кора отплёвывался неподалёку, выжимал и раскладывал на камнях их одежду. Его молчание казалось сердитым и недовольным. В итоге он споткнулся и выразился так непечатно, что Ло открыл глаза. Глянул обеспокоенно.  
  
— Я не на тебя злюсь, а на себя, не надо было соглашаться, ты, упрямая заноза, ничего стыдного в том, что я постирал бы твои трусы… Ло! Чёрт, ты же наверняка замёрз и проголодался!  
  
А наблюдать, как Кора суетится, взмахивает руками, похожий на огромную птицу, обжигается и роняет кружку с кипятком — и сам чуть не валится в костёр, было… тепло. Где-то очень глубоко внутри глупое чувство заставляло Ло волноваться, собрать силы и наконец подняться. Но Кора тут же подхватил, укутывая в свою чудовищную шубу, уложил на колени, обнимая, прижимая к себе. Он пах речной водой, и шуба успела проветриться, почти не воняла сигаретами и гарью.  
  
В Спайдер Майлс Ло считали равным. Над ним не издевались, ему давали возможность учиться и оправдывать вложенные в него силы. Не лезли в душу. Им, по большому счёту, было плевать.  
  
Ло отщипывал кусочки от жареной рыбины, остывшей, но всё равно дьявольски вкусной, запивал душистым травяным чаем — и пытался не разреветься. Он же не ребёнок, не плакса, не какая-нибудь чувствительная дамочка! Он — боец. Пират. Смертник. Он… м-морские дьяволы, сирота! Которому очень не хватало любви и заботы старшего, кто видел бы в нём не инструмент, а человека. Так стыдно, непривычно было это осознавать, ощущать эту слабость и зависимость, зачем, не надо, отстань, только не бросай, не бросай, Кора…  
  
— Ло, тебе плохо? — Кора сидел против света, и волосы его сияли по контуру, как на витражах в церкви сестры Агнес. Она говорила: «видишь, не всё безнадёжно, кто-нибудь обязательно протянет руку помощи», и сейчас её слова не казались бессмысленной чепухой, самообманом, ложью.  
  
Ло демонстративно проморгался.  
  
— Твоя шуба так воняет, что глаза аж слезятся!  
  
Предсказуемо Кора состроил обиженную мину и буркнул «вот засранец!». Видимо, назло — и кто тут ещё ребёнок? — выудил сигарету из пачки и закурил.  
  
— Спи. Завтра погода начнёт портиться, нам бы добраться до ближайшего поселения. Хочу нормальной еды и кровать.  
  
— Это капуста — «нормальная еда»? — хмыкнул Ло, повозился и зевнул. — У нас и денег-то почти не осталось.  
  
— Обижаешь! Я заработаю! Чёрт…  
  
Судя по звуку, тот уронил сигарету. Наверняка скурил до фильтра и не заметил, растяпа. И уронил её на Ло: отчётливо резче завоняло жжёными перьями, а его энергично охлопали. Это всё стало так до дрожи привычно и по-своему уютно... Ло почти заснул, когда ухо защекотало что-то.  
  
— Так ты не хочешь узнать ответ на свой вопрос?  
  
Ло протестующе дёрнул ногой. Промычал:  
  
— Если скажешь, что его нет, — он снова зевнул, — или оно железное, я тебе в чай пургена насыплю.  
  
Смех, похожий на тёплый рассыпчатый песок, и ответ сплелись с объятиями сна, в котором Ло сердито думал: «ну зачем оно мне?», и бережно нёс чужое сердце в руках, а под рёбрами трепыхалось и билось, горячо, больно — с отвычки, и отчаянно, ужасно хорошо.


End file.
